


A Penny's Worth

by alloftheseemotionsstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Children, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Supernatural AU - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloftheseemotionsstuff/pseuds/alloftheseemotionsstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, this is my first writing thing that I'm posting and it's all fluff. I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Penny's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first writing thing that I'm posting and it's all fluff. I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think!

It's been 4 years since Dean and Cas  "got of their friggen high horse" (in Sam's words) and "got their shit together" (in Charlie's) and admitted how they felt about each other. It's been 3 years since Cas fell from heaven and he and Dean decided to "stopped being such idjits" (in Bobby's words) and called it quits from the hunter lifestyle. It's been 2 years since "holy crap, same-sex marriage is legal EVERYWHERE!" (in Kevin's words) and Dean and Cas made up fake names and started their new life together.

Dean came home exhausted from work to see that Castiel had came home before he did. Cas was sitting on the couch, hunched over, resting his chin on his fist, clearly deep in thought.

"Hey babe," he kissed the top of Cas' head, "penny for your thoughts?"

Castiel looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "you'll give me a penny if I tell you what I'm thinking about?"

Dean flumped down onto the couch beside Cas. He chuckled at the ex-angel's ignorance and rolled his eyes, "it's just a phrase Cas. What's up?"

Cas turned his whole body to face Dean. "Dean, I have a question for you."

Dean took Cas hands into his and rubbed his thumbs along Cas's knuckles. "Okay shoot."

"Well, when you were-" Cas cleared his throat. "When you were with Lisa…"

Dean immediately looked anywhere in the room other than at Cas and pursed his lips. He found it difficult, almost impossible actually, to look back at Cas but he forced himself to. He swallowed loudly, "yeah, what about her?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably, clearly he didn't want to bring up Lisa as much as Dean didn't. "Do-do you ever miss it?"

Dean blinked once. Twice. "Cas! No of course not!" He gripped tightly onto Castiel's hands. "I mean sure, it took me a while to, y'know come out and be comfortable with accepting myself for who I am. And most importantly to realize how much," Dean took a deep breath, "how much I love you but no I'm so happy with you in my life and I would never want to go back to anyth-"

"Dean. That's not what I meant." Cas said with a smile, slightly shaking his head, "But I appreciate you saying that nevertheless." He faltered again, biting on the inside of his cheeks. "I meant to ask if you ever missed… being a father."

Dean would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. Although it was painful to live with Lisa and Ben knowing Sam was trapped in the cage, he certainly did enjoy having a son. A step-son actually but he still loved every moment of it. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do."

Cas looked down and brought Dean's hands up against his chest, "do you, um, do you think you'd want that again? But with me?" Cas looked up nervously, licking his lips in anticipation.

Dean grabbed Cas' tie and slammed their lips together. Cas huffed appreciatively as Dean caressed his cheek. "I would love to have a child with you, Cas." he murmured softly separating each word with a kiss. When they finally did break apart from each other, with their hands entangled and their hair wildly unruly, both Dean and Cas were slightly misty eyed, yet neither of them took the liberty of pointing it out.

* * *

Several hundred documents and interviews later, Dean peered over Cas' shoulder to look at their new baby daughter in Cas' arms. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and rested his chin on Cas' shoulder. "She's beautiful," he managed to whisper.

Cas simply leaned his head against Dean's before oh-so-carefully putting their daughter into the crib. The two of them silently stood there, their arms loosely around each other, looking down at the new addition to the family. He softly hummed the beginning of Believe it or Not before singing the chorus.

"Look at what's happened to me,

I can't believe it myself.

Suddenly I'm up on top of the world.

It should have been somebody else.

Believe it or not, I'm walking on air.

I never thought I could feel so free.

Flying away on a wing and a prayer.

Who could it be?

Believe it or not it's just me."

Cas hummed the last line again, fading into silence. "Dean?" Cas whispered.

"Hm?"

"You still owe me a penny."

Dean laughed and pressed his lips against Cas' temple. "I sure do Huggy Bear." He smiled contently, his eyes flickering between Cas and his daughter. "And it's the best goddamn penny I've ever spent."


End file.
